Unpredictable
by buttah
Summary: At Hogwarts this year, some unpredictible things happen. Snogging, secrets and surprises await.
1. Watching, wondering

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to that. Harry Potter is all J.K. Rowling (I love that one, brilliant she is) and well....yeah...The plot is mine though!!  
  
A/N: DanRad helped me with the ideas..still helping me (THANK YOU!) and well...I think some later chapters will be...iffy....I will warn you on those ok? Well, go on read!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
She was in a daze. In his eyes, which surprisingly were deep. Oh, his eyes.just how she could sit here all day and stare. And that's all she could do. To make a move would be a huge disaster.  
  
"Hermione? Her-mio-ne??"  
  
She snapped her head over to see who was talking.  
  
"Oh, you Harry."  
  
"Oh, sorry but you were starting to drool and it was quite....alarming." said Harry.  
  
Hermione put her hand to the corner of her mouth. She was in fact drooling. Drooling? Over him? She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Miss Granger. Do you have anything you'd like to share with the class? Would you care to tell us about your canine abilities?" said Professor Snape.  
  
"Canine abilities?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you drool so much like a dog," Snape said, not trying to hide a smirk, while Hermione blushed, "that I thought you had taken a potion that turned you into one by accident." Draco sniggered. She blushed farther, this was too far. Snape returned to lecturing them on the correct mixtures of shrivelfig and monkshood. Draco turned to her saying only loud enough for her, and barely Harry and Ron to hear, "Woof, woof." As he formed his lips slowly, slowly enough to make Hermione's ears burn, into a smirk. Her blush reddened deeper.  
  
"It's ok Hermione. Don't worry about it, we'll take care of him. Sooner than he thinks." muttered Ron.  
  
Maybe we will take care of things sooner than expected..she thought.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
"Morning Harry!" said Ron.  
  
"Hey there Ron, sleep well?" answered Harry, trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Yes..yes, I slept well. Why?"  
  
Harry, still trying not to laugh, explained why he asked such a question. He never asked him how he slept.  
  
"Well. What did you dream about last night?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't remember.I don't remember my dreams Harry." answered Ron, trying to sound believable.  
  
"Ok, you got it bad for someone and I want to know who."  
  
"What do you me-"  
  
"I swear, I wish I was you because whatever you were doing sounded great!"  
  
"Excuse me?! What are you talking about?!"  
  
"'Mmm, don't stop.that feels.so.gah don't stop!!!'"  
  
"Shut up Harry!" yelped Ron, glancing around and turning red.  
  
"'Why are you..doing that to me! Please..put your-'"  
  
"SHUT UP HARRY!!" Ron bellowed, which wasn't a smart idea, as people started to migrate into the common room.  
  
"'- hand back..there..gah..you are so good at this..I could have never done this...if you hadn't..." Harry paused.  
  
Ron was paler than pale and yet redder than red. He was trying to decide what to do: punch him or run away screaming. Both sounded quite nice.  
  
"'...made the first move...by...gah...you keep doing that to me...KEEP...going....oh man....by putting your hand....on...on...my-"  
  
Ron screamed. Harry was in between laughter and horror. He knew he should have stopped, but it was such fun to listen to last night. Ron stormed off, but not without a final glare.  
  
He couldn't understand why he had such a bad reaction. Ron told him about girls. They talked about girls a lot. And what they wanted to do with them and did with them in their minds. So what happened?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron's babbling woke Harry up.  
  
"No..please..don't..." he muttered.  
  
Harry figured this was another nightmare, and started to get out of bed.  
  
"Please! Ugh..please don't stop...." he moaned.  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks. So maybe this wasn't a nightmare. He moved slowly over to Ron's bedside.  
  
"Oh, you are...really....good at...oh don't stop!!"  
  
Ron's face twisted slightly and then he groaned.  
  
"Thank you...I just wouldn't have been able to....do this....if you hadn't have...made the first move....by...gah....you keep doing that to me...KEEP...going...oh man...by putting your hand....on my..."  
  
Harry smirked. This was priceless, Ron never acted this way, squirming around in his bed and moaning out to someone who was obviously giving him the best time of his life. It was kind of cute.  
  
"Please....don't stop....I don't think I could...handle it if you...." He moaned loudly, but only Neville stirred.  
  
"Oh man. I have never experienced...anything like that before."  
  
Harry stifled a snort.  
  
"Do you think we could do this again? Oh, I would really like to. I don't think I could stand it if I didn't see you naked again."  
  
This time Harry snorted and Ron froze for a second. Harry ran quietly to his bed and pulled up the covers. Just as he did that Ron raised himself off the bed a bit. Seeing everyone was asleep, or so he thought, he lay back down. I have to speak to Ron about this tomorrow, he thought, whoever this girl is; I'd love to get my hands on her as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I really would appreciate reviews..this is my first real fanfic..so I really would love to hear what you have to say. Later chapters: A little more action, surprising turns..and well, more of everything. 


	2. Quidditch Practice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am pathetic!!! LOL Please, continue….  
  
  
Harry ran down the corridor, gobbled his breakfast and tore down the walkway to the Quidditch pitch. He breathed in.   
  
"Now this season is going to be great!" he said aloud.  
  
He ran inside to change into his Quidditch gear, nearly falling over, he was so excited. He sprinted outside with his trusty Nimbus 2000 and walked out to the middle of the pitch. He looked at his teammates: Seamus, Neville (surprise), Valencia (Val for short), Ella (Oliver Wood's younger sister), Brin (transferred from Beauxbatons), and Ron. Ron was a beater, following in his brother's footsteps. He saw a bludger, chased after it, and knocked straight out of Ella's way.  
  
"Way to go Ron! That's what I like to see!" Harry cheered.  
  
Ron nearly fell off his broom, he didn't know he was there.  
  
"Hey Harry! Are we starting?" he yelled.  
  
"Yeah, come down for a second, all of you!"  
  
The team slowly made its way to the ground. Showering him with 'What's up Harry?', 'What's the plan?' and one 'We're gonna kick Hufflepuff butt today!' Everyone turned to look at Neville.  
  
"We're playing Slytherin today, Nev..." Ron snorted.  
  
"Oh...." Neville, trying to save face yelled, "Which is even better! The sooner the better and we will beat them!"  
  
The team burst into cheer, some for the fact that Slytherin beatings were fun, and some because they hated to see Neville look incredibly stupid.  
  
"Ok, let's get to practice! Ron, I really need you to protect the team against those nasty bludgers this time. Slytherin is pure evil when it comes to Quidditch so we don't need bludgers in the way. Val, did you hear that? Ok, good. Ella? Ella, Ella, Ella, who's the best keeper? Yes, you are but don't let that go to your head now! Yes, you are better than Oliver, yes I know. Brin, Seamus, Neville? Are we going to score big today? Ow..ow ok...yes..alright, let's play then!!" Harry had just been attacked by his teammates, in a friendly, but somewhat painful way. Harry kicked off his broom and soared up high. They began to practice, when the field was suddenly more greener.  
  
"Ugh, not again!" Harry sighed. He lowered his broom, landing delicately, and walked towards the Slytherin team, the rest of the Gryffindor team following suit.  
  
"What do you want now?" Harry asked.  
  
"We want a little pre-game match.." drawled the slimeball, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"So you can lose ahead of time? Well, hey we can beat you to a pulp right now, no problem!" Seamus announced, followed by cheers.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Please...we just want a little...warm up, no bad in that?"  
  
"No, because all the bad is in you, Malfoy." Ron snorted.  
  
This even got a laugh out of Crabbe, which was pathetic. Draco's expression flickered. Lake, the new Slytherin captain, started to pick on the Gryffindor team, just as he was told, by Draco: "If they even dare to insult me, completley embarrass them." And nobody messed with Draco, not when you had to sleep in the same dormitory with him. While he dissed the Gryffindors, Draco slinked off to where Hermione was. She was helping out with the strategy, so she that's why she was not in the stands. Hermione saw Draco walking towards her, walking? More like strutting, swinging his hips just a little too much for her comfort. But enough for her pleasures.   
  
"Hello, Granger." Draco said, in his usual tone.  
  
"Malfoy." spitted Hermione.  
  
"So, you're still calling me Malfoy, huh?"  
  
"What else would I call you? Ooh, scum would be nice! Dirtbag, sleezebag, slimeball, those are all nice..." Hermione continued.  
  
Draco found himself staring at her, watching her eyes roll up as she came up with more insulting names, names he didn't hear. Watching her lick her lips as she began to find more names to call him. Watching her cross and uncross her legs, still as she came up with more insults.  
  
"So, which one do you want then?" Hermione said, standing right in front of him.  
  
Draco faultered, which one? He wasn't listening, he didn't care! He wanted...  
  
"I'd like both of them." he said goggling at her chest.  
  
Hermione gasped, then slapped him straight across the face.  
"You're disgusting Malfoy!!"  
  
"I'm a male, what do you expect?"  
  
"Nothing!! And being a male is no excuse! Even Ron doesn't do that! He's a male!"  
  
"Really? He doesn't look male to me!"  
  
"He does to me! You're just a creep, which is now your new NAME!!!" Hermione shrieked at the top of her lungs, which would later cause her to lose her voice for two days.  
  
The steaming Slytherins and Gryffindors stopped their fighting to see who caused the noise. Ron saw Hermione and Draco, inches apart and started to run.   
  
Draco better not have made a move on Hermione, I'll kill him if he did, Ron thought.  
  
Ron raced up behind Draco, Hermione seeing this, smirked at the flush-faced Draco.   
  
"What are you-"  
Draco couldn't finish his sentence before Ron pulled him down by his shoulders, and began to pummel him. Harry was running towards them, but wasn't as fast as 'Ron in Rage' mode.  
  
"Ron, get off of...him...Ron! RON! OW!!"  
Ron had punched Harry in the side, thinking it was still Draco, he didn't give it much thought though, his focus was Draco.  
He hit, he hurt, he was happy.   
  
Harry couldn't believe this, yet when he had a chance to think about it later, he could believe it. Ron was incredibly protective of Hermione, she and Ginny, he protected without questioning. And plus he had a big crush on her too, yet he still didn't ask her out. He was protective, not brave. Harry tried harder this time to get the angrified Ron off of Draco, this time succeeding. He grabbed Ron by the waist and pulled him off with such force, both boys rolled onto each other. Ron was laying on top of Harry, his back to Harry. Harry and Ron stayed there for a while, Harry surprised at how strong Ron had gotten. Ron just stayed there trying to calm down.   
  
"Aw, how cute, two little lovebirds, so cute they are!" yelled Draco, hurt but still a smart aleck. Hermione took the liberty of kicking Draco in the side, making him howl.  
  
Howl for me Draco, that's right, she thought.  
  
Ron came to his senses, he was lying on Harry. He yelped, rolled off of him, stared at him, horror stricken, and eyes bulging, ran off.  
  
"Ron! Ron, stop, where are you going!" Harry yelled, following him.  
  
Draco started to say something nasty but stopped when he saw the unbelievabley odd look on Hermione's face. A mix of anger and....ownership? 


	3. Anything, Anything at all

Disclaimer: I own nothing. That is all.  
  
Also, this is just a small bit, I will update later. I wasn't getting reviews, so I got discouraged. I came back and saw I had 3! Woo-hoo! So this is just a lil somethin' somethin' I hope you are still reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione glanced over at Ron. He was staring at the ground, eyes still bulging. She started to speak, but her throat hurt. But she tried anyway.  
  
"Ron?" she whispered hoarsely. "Ron, come here..."  
  
Ron slowly walked over to where she was sitting, amid books. He never looked up at her.  
  
"What's up 'Mione?"  
  
"You seem...terrified. What's happening with you? You never cared that much about hurting Malfoy!"  
  
Ron sighed. He also conjured a cup of tea for Hermione, noticing her straining voice.   
  
"I don't know...It's just...things.."  
  
"Thanks for the tea. Things?"  
  
"I am...oh..I can't tell you!" he moaned, burying his head into his hands.  
  
"Ron...please..we're best friends! You can tell me anything!"  
  
"Not this. This...is a gigantic issue. I can't tell you."  
  
Hermione panicked. Gigantic? Oh no, this could be trouble...  
  
"Gigantic? Look if you are in trouble, go see McGonagall! Or Dumbledore! Or-"  
  
"Not like that! It's...a personal issue. I just..need to think."  
  
Hermione sighed and nodded.   
  
"Remember Ron, I am here for you all the way. Anything Ron. Anything you need. You can come to me. Ok?"  
  
Ron looked at his hand. It was being held gently by Hermione.  
  
"Sure thing. Thanks."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry ran after Ron, "Ron....RON! Slow down will you?!"  
  
Ron slowed down, but kept running. Harry took that chance to speed up tremedously and put his hand on Ron and brought him to a halt. Ron looked at the ground.  
  
"Ron? What is going on?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ron, that wasn't 'nothing', I mean...You never cared if you hurt Malfoy! If you knew could hurt him, you'd have been there yesterday!" Harry laughed.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, but averted his eyes when Harry looked at him, serious again.  
  
"Is it about me joking about that dream of yours? Which I am still waiting for details on, by the way. Tell me what's wrong. Please?"  
  
Ron shook his head and sighed. "I just need some time to sort this out myself, then maybe, when I've got it, I'll tell you. I don't know now."  
  
Harry was taken aback. He had never seen Ron so serious. He had had his feelings deeply twisted, back when they were 12. Hermione had been petrified and Ginny had been taken by Voldemort himself. But never like this. It was odd. Sad, but mad...with a mix of embarrassment. He couldn't figure it out.  
  
"I can't go back out there Harry, do you want to cancel practice until tomorrow? Or practice without me?"  
  
"I'll postpone it for an hour or two." Harry looked at his watch. "It's time for lunch anyway. We can practice after Divination."  
  
Ron nodded his head and turned to go. Why had he completly spaz like that? It's Malfoy, you *don't* care. Why now though?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Dec 18th- Another short bit...I am gathering ideas...I have some sort of plan for the next chapter, but truthfully...I don't know the outcome!!!! Heh..But I will bnot/b let you down. Plus I have a site to maintain. I will be back very soon. And I think I passed my exam! Yay! If you give me a review, tell me what you want to hear in the story. I won't copy it exactly, so when you read it, you'll be surprised. Review please!!!!! Thanks so much you all!!! 


	4. The Great Hall

Disclaimer: Yeah. I do not own Harry Potter. No money is coming from this. I have no money. Haha. Go on read!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione glanced up at the door. Ron came in, walking slowly, eyes staring at the floor. He sat down across from Hermione and automatically conjured at cup of green tea, with the right amount of sugar.  
  
"Thanks Ron. Have you....figured out what it is?" Hermione prodded gently.  
  
Ron sighed. "Not really. It's one of those 'You have to make sure it's what you think it is before you go around telling people' thing. Sorry." he added. He didn't like it when he kept things from his best friends, and he didn't like it when they kept things from him.  
  
Harry came through the doorway, and plopped himself next to Ron. He took a big bite out of his sandwich and looked up at his two, obviously unhappy friends.  
  
"Whassgoingon?" Harry slurred, still chewing.  
  
Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, then looked at Harry. Harry raised his eyebrow and then started to smirk.  
  
"Ah. So you two are dating know huh? 'Bout time..."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked horrified and started to explain.  
  
"No, no, no! We were just - "  
  
"Oh no! We were only talking - "  
  
"Nothing is happening - "  
  
"Only talking, nothing!"  
  
Harry shook his head, stifling his laughter. He was only joking around; trying to lighten up the feelings that still hung low.  
  
"So...Then what's going on?"  
  
No one had the chance to talk because Draco sauntered into the Great Hall. Doors slammed open by Crabbe and Goyle, Draco made a beautiful entrance. Hermione's jaw dropped, but luckily she closed it before Harry and Ron could see.  
  
Draco, instead of marching over to the Slytherin table walked over to the Gryffindor table, Hermione's seat in particular. Crabbe and Goyle were still walking over to their table, and then ran over to Draco, confused.  
  
Draco had his eyes set on Hermione. He gazed into her eyes with a burning passion she had never seen before, and he had never used.  
  
"Granger." he purred. "Potter. Weasley." he added, clearly unhappy that they were there. They nodded in his direction and looked away disgusted.  
  
"Granger." he said again, "I would like to have a word with you," he glanced at the horrified boys, "About potions class. If you would kindly step outside with me; Crabbe, Goyle, please go on and eat, I will be there in a second." Hermione slowly and cautiously got up from her seat and followed the swaggering Draco.  
  
"What's he playing at?" asked Harry, still downing food.  
  
"I hope he's still not sad about the Slytherin loss yesterday." Ron smiled, for the first time all day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was in a daze she couldn't think; she walked into the hallway and stared at Draco. Draco smiled to himself and said,  
  
"A little farther, in this room."  
  
"Why in a room? I am comfortable right here."  
  
"Afraid to be alone with me?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Hermione said sternly.  
  
Draco was surprised. He expected some sarcastic remark. That's what he would have done. He saw Hermione staring at him intently, waiting for him to even try to touch her; her hands were twitching ever so slightly.  
  
"I won't do anything you don't want me to Hermione."  
  
Now Hermione was alarmed. Calling her by her first name? He never did that. He never called anyone by his or her first names.   
  
"Fine. Though I don't understand *why* we have to go into a room to talk about potions..."  
  
Draco held the door open, glanced down the hallway. Seeing the coast was clear, he went inside locking the door quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So sorry! Had to leave you hanging! What does Draco have planned?! What is Ron thinking?! Why is Harry oblivious to the fact that Ron is having a major issue?! At least I think he's oblivious...lol. Read and Reply please, and more ideas! MORE!!! lol I love the first one I got...*hint hint* 


	5. May I Have A Word?

Disclaimer: Nothing. I own not a thing. lol.   
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ron stared at the door. Harry then glanced at his sandwich again and took another bite. Ron sighed.  
  
"What's going on there?"  
  
"Well now I am worried about Hermione. Why'd she go with him?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. Why did she go with him? Ron was now a pale white, he seemed really upset. Harry felt a smile jerk at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Ron? Why the long face? I know what you need," he put a hand under the table, into his pocket, and pulled out a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. "A nice treat, some beans!" he handed the box over to Ron. Ron smiled, a second for the day, and accepted them.  
  
"Thanks Harry. It means alot." Ron smiled at the box, opened them and began to eat them up. He had eaten seven beans before he had reached one of the nasty ones. He closed the box and set it aside.   
  
"Ooh, it's time for class Ron, let's go!"  
  
"But what about Hermione? Hasn't she got some other class to go to?" Hermione dropped Divination in their third year.  
  
"Um...well.." he glanced at his watch again, it was a long way to the tower. "Let's go now, if we see her on the way, we can just grab her and go." They wanted to get to class on time because Professor Trelawny was, well, a pain in the neck. They gathered their books and quills and set off for Divination class.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione entered the room, and almost immediately started coughing.   
  
"Draco! What...the...hell is this?"  
  
Draco quietly locked the door, so Hermione wouldn't hear it, and walked up behind her.   
  
"You don't like it? It's that perfume you use anyway, guess I over sprayed." Draco found the scent just right for the events he had planned....  
  
"How do you know what perfume I use?" she asked, still choking.  
  
"It's er...Very Sexy by Victoria's Secrets right?" he emphasized 'sexy' and 'secrets'.  
  
"Oh my god Draco.Are you..no..are you...gay Draco?"  
  
Now it was Draco's turn to choke,  
  
"What?! No, no I'm not..no! I just enjoyed watching those girls in the commercials. You know, the girls in the lacy lingerie, with the angel wings? I went over to the store, when I was in muggle London. And I recognized it on you. And..."  
  
Hermione just shook her head and walked over to the window. Draco started to walk over to her but couldn't, his legs went suddenly stiff.  
  
The sun was gently shining through the window, and when Hermione leaned against the sill, the sun flowed beautifully on her. It hit the right spots, highlighted her brown, less bushy hair, glowed onto her skin, showed the shadows of her neck. Oh her neck, he thought. Draco stepped forward and stopped.   
  
She looked at Draco. He was fixed on the spot. Hermione glided over to him, and let a hand glide around his neck. When she made her way around, she moved in closer and said,  
  
"So, what about class?"  
  
Draco shivered, and Hermione laughed to herself.  
  
"Yeah, so...um..about Potions. I wond..er....um...could you um...uh..." Draco was half stuttering, half-shivering.  
  
"I thought it was Transfiguration?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Um...yeah...I want you to...tell me..um...about...oh god!" Hermione moved away, and stood in front of him.  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"Um..." she put her hands on her hips and looked at him imploringly, "ugh, screw Transfiguration class!"   
  
And with that, he moved forward, startling Hermione and pressed his lips onto hers. He grunted, because he moved to fast and landed on top of her.  
  
"Are you *kiss* all right *kiss*?" he asked.  
  
"Um...I...guess so, but Draco? I mean Malfoy...er.." She answered, barely getting a chance to speak because he kept kissing her.  
  
This went on for about 5 minutes, Draco was slowly moving his hand up and down Hermione, and when he slid his hand up her skirt, Hermione stiffened.  
  
"What? You don't like it?"  
  
"No, I like it, or....something.... but um...I don't think we should be...er..."  
  
"Fine then." Draco said smoothly and continued kissing her.  
  
Then suddenly the aroma that filled the room started to fade. And Hermione couldn't really tell, but then when Draco moved his head to the right, both of them could tell it was gone.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's....it's...YOU!!!!"  
  
"What are you - "  
  
"A filthy little....I have been making out....with a mudblood! Ugh!!!"   
  
And then Draco stormed out of the room, leaving Hermione lying on the ground, wondering what just happened.  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: AHHH!!! What just happened?! Is Draco insane?! He knew he was kissing Hermione didn't he? DIDN'T HE?! Hehe, we'll see.... 


	6. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ms. Rowling has that happy job. lol.  
  
A/N: Now this chapter was hard to get straightened out, so I hope you like it. Huge thanks to DanRad for helping me immensely. Thanks!  
  
Warning: This chapter probably should have the rating upped. But I am not sure. There isn't anything graphic, but you do get a lil dose of stuff. You have been warned.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ron left the Great Hall and were running down the corridor. They had just reached the long, seemingly endless stairway. Harry took a deep breath and began to climb. Ron rolled his eyes; he was always so dramatic. Ron also began to climb the stairs. His mind drifted to his dream he had a couple of days back. Oh that was one heck of a dream.   
  
He entered his dorm and saw the silhouette of someone on his bed. He approached slowly and, with his wand out, drew the curtains back. Ron yelped.  
  
"Surprised huh?"  
  
Yes, surprised!  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes. How? Why was - ?  
  
"Are you just going to stare at me?"  
  
What else could he do? His best friend was lying naked in his bed!  
  
"Um. Well, I mean...why are you, er..where are your clothes?"  
  
Ron shuddered as another part of his hardened as he watched to figure move convulsively in laughter.  
  
"Sit down Ron."  
  
A hand took his and invited him to sit on the bed. So he did. Rather uncomfortably too. He sat down rigidly (that and something else too..) and tried to avoid the sultry eyes looking him up and down.  
  
"So?"  
  
Ron evaded the searching eyes.  
  
"So? So what?"  
  
"Are you just going to avoid what was bound to happen?"  
  
"Bound? Avoid? I don't understand what you're playing at!"  
  
"Well then. Let me show you?" And with that, he was pulled into the others warm body and felt lips crushing on his. Next he knew, he was shirtless beneath his frantic friend.  
  
"Wait, um...I really don't think we should be, uh, doing this."  
  
"Why not?" the voice said, not stopping at all.  
  
"Won't people hear us?"  
  
"Silencing charm, invisibility charm, no one knows we're here."  
  
Ron whimpered, he had no control over the situation. So he went with the flow. He let himself be undressed and allowed himself to be 'prepared'.   
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Oh yeah, do it."  
  
  
  
"Ron? Ron? Hello?"  
  
Ron felt a hand waving in his flustered face.  
  
"Huh? Yeah what?"  
  
"I know the door is looking fabulous today but we have to go in, is that ok with you?"  
  
Ron blushed; he must have looked stupid staring at the door, mouth hanging.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head pulled the rope, moving aside to let the door drop down.  
  
"After you. I'm not leaving you down here." Harry said laughing.  
  
Ron blushed again and started up the ladder, Harry following.  
  
Immediately they started to cough, gag and choke. They always dreaded Divination class.   
  
"Hello class, my Orb told me that you two," Professor Trelawny glanced with her big beetle eyes at the two boys, "would arrive right about now."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Just like, I don't know, everyday for the past three years! We always come in 'right about now'."  
  
Ron laughed. Professor Trelawny ignored them and began to inform them on pendulums. So of course, many of the class zoned out.   
  
Harry began to let his mind drift off and he saw two people walking. Laughing and talking, walking hand in hand. Were those wedding bands? Harry's mind squinted. Yeah, wedding rings. He couldn't fully understand the voices; they sounded familiar, yet so foreign. The laughter, he could understand that. It sounded so natural. The couple walked closer. His mind tried to hide, but it couldn't move. The pair stopped right in front of 'him'. He couldn't believe it!  
  
"No way!"   
  
Professor Trelawny nodded "Yes, yes I know! But luckily she did a pendulum reading and she got away safely!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hermione ran into her dorm and got her books.  
  
"Muggle studies, muggle..ah yes here."   
  
She ran past the Great Hall and quickly debated going in there to find Harry and Ron.  
  
"Nah, I can talk to them later."  
  
She had her eyes set on the class door when she saw Draco. No, I mean Malfoy. He was standing with Crabbe and Goyle, laughing. He caught her eye and stopped abruptly.  
  
"You. Here. Now." she mouthed.  
  
They began to walk slowly to each other and she was prepared to give him a piece of her mind when he suddenly ran into her.  
  
"Ow! Malfoy!"  
  
"What do you want Granger?" he said hurriedly.  
  
"What do you mean what do I want? I want to know why you stood me up like that? Made out with me and then left me on the ground!"  
  
"I...I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe you're just some little whore," Hermione gasped, "And you can't remember who you were with. Leave me alone."  
  
Draco got off of her and said loudly, "Watch it next time, mudblood!" And walked off.  
  
Hermione walked into class wondering what just happened, once again.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Draco ran into Transfiguration class and sat down beside Goyle.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?" Goyle said stupidly.  
  
"Nothing. Mind your own business will you?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Draco shook his head, how could he be friends with these two?  
  
"Hey! Watch it! Don't touch him, he's busy."  
  
He watched the sulky Slytherin walk away.  
  
Oh yeah that's why...His thoughts went to Hermione. How could he have kissed her? How'd he get there anyway?  
  
He started to remember. He was walking to breakfast when he passed a door he had never noticed before. He decided to be investigative and went in the room. He smelled a strong aroma and it made him want to do 'things'. His mind searched around for a girl he could get in here. His mind got to Hermione first. He brought her in and she smelled it.   
  
No wonder she was acting a little unlike herself, he thought.   
  
When the aroma faded he came to his senses and realized he was making out with Hermione. He left.  
  
But why did his mind get to her first? Why not a Slytherin or some other respectable girl? He shuddered at the thought of his father finding out. He would beat the crap out of him.  
  
"Attention class. Today we will study...."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ron was getting drowsy. Was this supposed to help with divination stuff? It sure helps with sleeping, he thought. He took advantage of this state of mind and thought about his dream again. Where was he? Oh yeah, he smiled, about to get it.   
  
"Oh yeah, do it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
As the figure moved in he could barely figure out who it was. But as soon as the person moved in for a kiss, he could tell without a doubt.  
  
"Harry?!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Heh, heh...yep, shocking no? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a real pain to write, me and DanRad were constantly trying to work it out. Next chapter...soon. 


	7. Should I Continue?

Ok, wow! I figured no one was reading my story anymore! Well..I am waiting on a friend, who has been my beta and helper, to see if she wants to help out...But prospects look good. What I meant by not having time, was school just started back up, and I really need to focus...But in terms of the story, I think I will continue...  
  
*yay*  
  
buttah  
  
March 31st, 2003  
  
----------  
  
Well...I didn't think I would update this story anymore, because no one was reading it...And I really don't have the time to keep at it...but if you all really want to read more...  
  
Tell me, should I continue, or should I just post up an epologue and tell what basically happened? Because I can tell you what happens by the end of the story, but I don't know if I will have the time to keep posting chapters...So please comment, and let me know.  
  
buttah  
  
March 30th, 2003 


End file.
